


Of Course

by mrsbrightside00



Series: Widojest Week [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbrightside00/pseuds/mrsbrightside00
Summary: For Widojest Week: Kissing as a distraction & MischiefJester is not so stealthy while pulling a prank. She and Caleb have to run





	Of Course

Of course Caleb would get chased by the guards in a little town holding Jester’s hand . Of course. 

He was running errands, getting a bit distracted by the window of a bookshop, and did not noticed when his lovely tiefling friend, hooded up as he was, ran up to a statue and started painting dicks on it. Usually, she was stealthy enough not to be caught, but this time her foot had slipped and the crashing sent the alarms off.

His reaction beat his thoughts as he ran up to her and helped her up. “Run!” he shouted as he sprinted up to the alleys in the street and held her hand. The guards were on their toes. Hopefully they would not have seen their faces. 

They reached a tiny alley and set up there. They would catch up if they didn’t do something. Caleb’s heady was trying to think of a option to not be seen when he heard some words from Jester. Before processing what was going on or whatever she had said, he felt her lips against his, her hand on his face. He felt his mind drifting away, as the rest of his body took control and tangled his hand in her hair and put the other in her waist, bringing her closer. Nobody had kissed hime liked that in years. Caleb, it seems, was enjoying himself, not thinking about anything else aside from the fact she was kissing him. 

“C’mon! get a room!” shouted the last of the guards chasing them, as they followed a shadow into another street. Jester pulled her face away, cheeks flushing “I did...I casted duplicit...I still needed to…” she looked up again. Caleb had a starstruck sight, starting to blush too, but couldn’t manage to take his hands from where they where, heart racing from the chase, from the kiss. 

Of course he had thought of kissing her, from time to time, but as soon as he started he tried to stop it, she wouldn’t like, would reject him. He didn’t deserve it, and he got it in the most unexpected of ways. He couldn’t waste the opportunity, right? She was here, and he had already tasted her lips, he could not go back to being without them. 

“Caleb?” she said, and he pushed forward again and kissed her. She let out a surprised sound and opened her mouth to welcome him. 

They broke apart, out of breath. “It was a good distraction, wasn’t it?” she giggled and he held his forehead against hers. “Ya, totally forgot about the guards”. The laughed as they kissed again.


End file.
